Harry Potter (MuggleInNet)
(biological mother) † *James Potter (adoptive father) † *Lilac Potter (née Phoenix) (adoptive mother) † *Russell Potter (adoptive brother) *Valkyrie Potter (née Pegasus)(sister-in-law) *Duncan Potter (nephew) *Penrod Potter (niece) *Renner Potter (nephew) *Fleamont Potter (adoptive grandfather) † *Euphemia Potter (adoptive grandmother) † *Arthur Weasley (father-in-law) *Molly Weasley (mother-in-law) *Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (wife) *Casper Potter (son) *James Severus Potter (son) *Dagmar Potter (son) *Kristofer Potter (son) *Liloc Potter (daughter) *Ron Weasley (brother-in-law) *Natasha Weasley (née Clay) (sister-in-law) *Charissa Weasley (niece) *Abelard Weasley (nephew) *Fred Weasley (brother-in-law) *Angelina Weasley (sister-in-law) *Genoveva Weasley (niece) *Georgean Weasley (nephew) *George Weasley (brother-in-law) † *Bill Weasley (brother-in-law) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (sister-in-law) *Victoire Weasley (niece) *Dominique Weasley (nephew) *Louis Weasley (nephew) *Charlie Weasley (brother-in-law) *Adelaide Weasley (née Villain) (sister-in-law) *Sierra Weasley (niece) *Dimitri Weasley (nephew) *Percy Weasley (brother-in-law) *Audrey Weasley (sister-in-law) *Molly Weasley (niece) *Lucy Weasley (niece) *Petunia Dursley (née Evans) (maternal aunt) *Vernon Dursley (maternal uncle by marriage) *Dudley Dursley (maternal first cousin) *Clothilde Dursley (née Trinity) (cousin-in-law) *Duprat Dursley (first cousin) *Edith Dursley (first cousin) † *Alan Dursley (first cousin) *Orlando Dursley (first cousin) *Elsa Dursley (first cousin) *Family Weasley (in-law) |boggart = Dark Mark |wand = 11", Holly, phoenix feather |patronus = Doe |job = Seeker for Supersonic Glory Beats Ball (2000-?) |house = Gryffindor}} Harry James Potter (b. 31 July, 1980) was a half-blood wizard, the only child and son biological of Severus Snape and the initially late Lily Snape (née Evans), adopted and second son of James Potter and Lilac Potter and one of the famous wizards of the modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that stated a boy born at the end of July of 1980 could be able to defeat him, Lord Voldemort tried to murder him when he was a year and two months old. Voldemort murdered his mother as she tried to protect him, shortly before attacking Harry. This early unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall, marking the end of the First Wizarding War and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Boy Who Lived." As a consequence of Lily's loving protection sacrifice, Harry had to be adopted by the Potter family as a form of protection created by Dumbledore as a way to be protected from the death eaters, since they had the knowledge that the '' true Harry '' was Snape's son. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse (up to that point), Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a student discovered who he really was. Near his eleventh birthday, Harry received his first letter from Hogwarts. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. While in school, Harry became best friend Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Natasha Clay and Draco Malfoy, being a friend and rival at the same time for not compacting with Harry having as friend, Ron, Hermione and Natasha, and later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually the captain of his house's team, winning three Quidditch Cups. He became even better known in his early years for: protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, slaying Salazar Slytherin's basilisk, and learning how to conjure a corporeal doe Patronus at the age of thirteen while saving Sirius Black, a friend of his adoptive father, James, and his godfather. In his fourth year Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended with the tragic death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. During the next school year, Harry reluctantly taught and led Dumbledore's Army. He also fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his adoptive mother, Lilac Potter. Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War. He, Ron, Hermione, Natasha, Neville, Luna hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes. During the Battle of Hogwarts Harry personally saw the deaths of Severus Snape, James Potter and George Weasley, and learned that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and many others had fallen in battle as well. He encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that his doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul inside him. In limbo, after Voldemort cursed him in the forest clearing, Albus Dumbledore gave Harry advice and background information on the Dark Lord. When told he could choose to live or to "move on", Harry chose to live. After he awoke he confronted Voldemort and with help from Neville, Harry could defeat him once and for all. After the war, Harry became a player of Supersonic Glory Beats Ball and helped reform and revolutionize the Ministry of Magic. At some point he married Ginny Weasley, with whom he had three children: Casper Potter,James Severus Potter (named after your adoptive father and your biological father), Dagmar Potter,Kristofer Potter and Liloc Potter (named after your biological mother and your adoptive mother). He was also named the godfather of Edward Lupin. Biography Category:Quidditch players Category:1980 births Category:Basilisk victims Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Snapes participants Category:Blood traitors Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Duelling Club members Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Evans family Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods Category:Horcrux possessors Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Snape family Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Seekers Category:Tom Riddle's Horcruxes Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Wizards Category:Potter family